1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact optical image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical lens systems is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical lens systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical lens systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical lens system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure such as the one disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,179,470. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements for high resolution and image quality of modern compact optical lens systems increases significantly. However, the conventional four-element lens structure cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical lens system.
Other conventional compact optical lens systems with five-element lens structure such as the ones disclosed in the U.S. Publication Patent No. 2012/0154929 cannot effectively correct the Petzval Sum of the optical system due to the arrangement of its refractive power, so that the image plane has no flatness. It is thereby not favorable for correcting the astigmatism and coma, and the image quality cannot be effectively improved.